Shrek (Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt)
Synopsis In this video, Timon fast-forwards the entire Shrek movie and they want to tell Lord Farquaad his story to Pumbaa. Timon goes way back to the beginning of the movie. At the end, Timon's mom decides to rewind the whole movie. Plot In Timon's backstory, Shrek was born in the Spartans (which is a similar beginning to Meet the Spartans). 30 years ago after Timon's backstory finishing, Shrek grew up to live at a swamp, and shouts at the mean citizens to keep him from hunting. At daytime, Timon becomes a medieval knight to write a prenuptial fine to Donkey (except for the lady who hates talking donkeys). Pumbaa is told by Donkey (after making him fly by Tinker Bell) to run away when the guard says "Seize him!" and Donkey runs into Shrek. "You and what army?" He says. Pumbaa is asking Shrek if the house is open on sale, which Donkey makes it a first night. At nighttime, Shrek is having dinner when it is interrupted by a group of fairy tale creatures rushing into the swamp. Pumbaa is the host announcer who introduces the bad Lord Farquaad who wanted to rescue Fiona. Farquaad makes a reenactment of the Eligible Bachelorettes game show with Magic Mirror. Timon lets out an "enter omniscient Farquaad kingdom right on cue" and tells Pumbaa no fortune cookies. Farquaad becomes a championship leader and makes Shrek finish them within heard the song "Bad Reputation". Shrek goes on a quest to head inside the Dragon's Keep to keep the dragon from breathing fire at Donkey. Pumbaa decides to pause Shrek to get a Jumbo of grubs and asks Timon if he's picking his nose. At night, Farquaad stays up in his bed warning Magic Mirror to show Fiona, and shows Fiona singing to the birds, causing the bird to explode. Monsieur Hood shows up cheating on Fiona (which Shrek thinks Fiona is cheating on him) and lets out to sing Monsieur Hood's theme song. Donkey uses a poet to say "blue flower and red thorns" while being bothered by Shrek which has an arrow in his butt. At nighttime, Donkey wanders around in the windmill, which Timon found a broom to clean up cobwebs. "Okay, I...I am kind of busy here." Suddenly, Fiona (as an ogre) falls off the floor, which frightens Timon and Pumbaa away out of the windmill. At day, Fiona becomes a human again and sees Lord Farquaad on a horse. The full version of the song "Hallelujah" by John Cale plays as Shrek walks away sadly, as Fiona becomes the bride. Shrek and Donkey got a humongous argument about why Fiona had said anything all because of him. "What is with the running?" he asks. Timon's parents are waiting by the back of the kingdom chapel, and Timon is surprised to see Uncle Max. "Lord Farquaad is cheating on Fiona." Pumbaa gasped, and tells him that it's Shrek's fault. While during the final battle, a dragon forcibly eats Lord Farquaad after Fiona becomes an ogre again. After Timon's backstory, Uncle Max becomes a minister, allowing Shrek to take Fiona to be his lawfully wedded ogre. The song "I'm a Believer" plays as Donkey sings it too. Airings May 18, 2001 (Theaters) November 2, 2001 (VHS and DVD) August 16, 2018 (Shrek 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Late 2019 or Early 2020 (Shrek 1½ Re-Release and in Ghibli Fan On YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Shrek {The video begins with the Universal Pictures and Dreamworks Pictures logos (the latter having 2 ogre Ss.) *Universal Pictures and Dreamworks Pictures present* *A PDI/Dreamworks Production* The movie opens as the camera begins to pull down towards a book. Pumbaa: I gotta tell you, Timon. That song always gets me right here. Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Shrek's portable bathroom} Shrek: {voice only} What a load of-- {abrupt toilet flush, the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Shrek with Fiona's arrow taken out of his butt with a squawk of confusion} Shrek: Ow. Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Donkey picking out a blue flower, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Lord Farquaad; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? (The Universal Pictures logo starts playing in reverse) Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can a swamp be proud? It's a swamp! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a swamp is where ogres live! Timon: Oh sure, ogres live in the swamp. And what about us donkeys? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young donkey... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young DONKEY...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Shrek is interrupted by the trailer I Know What You Did Last Summer.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient Farquaad mascot right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Shrek to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I brought you a Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Shrek: Look, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have the problem with me! People take one look at me and go "Ahh! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly ogre..." {calms down} They judge me before they even know me. {Timon pauses the movie, who is hunched over and sobbing.} Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better! Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Shrek Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Mike Myers: Shrek. {stops rewinding and sees the DreamWorks Pictures logo again with two green Ogre Ss} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki